User talk:Gadzooks~The~Imortal
There! Done! I should have made this account a very long time ago. Hey Gadzooks! Great to see you on the Wiki! :D -UltraGeniusEnergy- 05:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Technically, I've been visiting this Wiki almost every day since the founders release, so...ya. :P Are you going to make an account? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 06:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Gadzooks! I see you made an account here on teh Wiki finally! :D . Glad to see I'll be able to chat with you-sa once LU is over. Byee! AAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!! I missed the jetpack giveaway today!!!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: D: D: Gadzooks~The~Imortal 05:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It says I'm out of game time!! D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It won't let me log into LEGO Universe! D: !!! WWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!!?!?!?!? D:!!! I thought that if we had game time by January 1st, we would get to play until the 30th! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!!!! -UltraGeniusEnergy- 01:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Giveaways Those giveaways are today. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 22:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *GROAN* I could have been at the last one! Ugh! How stupid of me!!! Any idea when the next ones will be? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 00:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I asked him to come so that I could take good pictures. They're good ones, though. I own Roseann Shadowflame Photography for goodness sake. I'm supposed to do this stuff! :P 18:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)~~Roseann Shadowflame18:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)~~ Oh. I just though it was a little weird. :P Gadzooks~The~Imortal 00:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Enderdragon It's a mod that lets you fly Dragons by right-clicking on a Dragon egg. 'Nuff said. :P TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 14:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Gadzooks~The~Imortal 00:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The so called "Wolves" Yes it is a mod, Mo' Creatures, to be exact. But you a terribly off at what exactly the animal is, my friend. One, it is brown, and two, it is a bear. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 01:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for complimenting on my cool dragon disguise .well the piece you asked about was actually in the crhistmas post office set the new one then only contain on of those bricks and i say that it is a pretty rare on because even didgital desginer 4.2 doesn/t have it . ts will be hard finding the middle piece on the head because i actually replaced it with a diffrent piece the actual piece itself is almost imposible to find though it is on the didgital desginer sincereley Cookies53 02:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC)cookies53 Zookie! Good to see you! 'Nuff said. :P :P ~Klementine Klementine 02:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Yet again, Darkness has Consumed ME.... Icon What's it from....looks familiar. IFerfature (talk) 03:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gadzooks! Good to see you. BTW, I haven`t heard from UltraGeniusEnergy or bigtrainfan in a while. Then again, I don`t really go on SWTOR because of a graphical glitch that`s been effecting my game since the beginning. I checked Ultra`s YouTube accound and his last activity was 3 months ago. Anyways, nice talking to you again! :D (BTW, sorry for posting on your Icon section. It was an accident.) JLogan (talk) 22:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya from bigtrainfan!! Hiya Gadzooks! Haven't chatted with you (or any of my old LU friends besides Ultra :P) for a while! How ya been? Whatcha been up to? Hoping to hear from you soon, Bigtrainfan (talk) 03:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Long time no see. I've been really busy this past week (which is why this reply is so late. :P) Anyway, I've been replaying Skyward Sword, in Hero Mode. I play Minecraft now as much as I played LU. :D I still miss it though... What do you think of the new Minifigures MMOG? Gadzooks~The~Imortal (talk) 04:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Been a LONG time since we last talked... How have things been? Bigtrainfan (talk) 01:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC)